You're Sure It's Not My Fault?
by Dukeaholic
Summary: Okay, I can't exactly give anything away, it would ruin the story. Basically, something goes wrong, and Bo thinks it's his fault. Can the others convince him it's not? Summary isn't very good, but it works!
1. Chapter 1

You're sure it's not my fault?

Summary: Something happens, but I can't really give it away, it would ruin it. But Bo thinks it's his fault. That's all I can really say.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Duke Boys, Cooter, Daisy, or Uncle Jesse, or anyone from the show for that matter. If you recognize it, it's not mine. There's a character later in the story that is mine, but we can discuss that later with my lawyer…lol. If it was legally possible, Bo would be tied up in my closet.

(4 am, Wednesday, Duke Farm)

Bo was lying down on the cool floor of the bathroom, next to the tub. He had been in there for over an hour, retching violently what little was in his stomach. Bo tried getting up, but he was too weak.

"Luuuke?" Bo called out from the bathroom.

He hated waking Luke up at that hour of the morning, but he really needed help up.

"Bo, are you okay?" Luke asked his younger cousin tiredly.

After recent events, the last thing either boy wanted was something else to go wrong.

"No." Bo said, and then coughed a few times.

Luke felt Bo's forehead, and helped him up.

"I feel awful. Was it something I ate?" Bo asked.

"Bo, you haven't eaten since Monday, it's probably from bein so stressed out lately with everything that's been happening, and it was probably the water I've been makin ya drink so ya don't dehydrate into a wrinkled little ball of nothingness that ya threw up." Luke said.

"Gee, thanks a lot." Bo said, and crawled into bed.

"Try and get some rest, we've got ourselves a big day tomorra." Luke said.

Bo was already asleep.

"G'night cousin." Luke said, covering Bo up with the blanket.

Luke got into his own bed, but he couldn't sleep. His mind kept going back to Monday…

(2 pm, Monday, Route 1)

"Shepard ta lost sheep, Shepard ta lost sheep, ya got yer ears on?" Uncle Jesse said in the CB mike.

"We're here, Uncle Jesse, but we're kinda busy. It's the attack of the Roscos, and we're trying to lose him, can we talk later?" Bo asked.

"I need yer help at the farm, one of the cows are goin inta labor, when can ya be back?" Uncle Jesse asked.

"As soon as we lose the Goon of the century." Bo said.

"Okay, over and out." Uncle Jesse said.

Uncle Jesse went out to the barn to check on the cow.

"Easy girl, it's gonna be okay." Uncle Jesse said, getting down to the cow's level.

Uncle Jesse got back up, and turned around, a bit too quickly, and scared another cow. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground several feet away, unconscious, and there was one angry cow.

(A/N: Uh-oh, I don't like the sound of this one…Please review and tell me what y'all think! Sorry this is so short, they'll get longer as they go. But hey, it makes for a great quick-read before you leave somewhere :D)


	2. uhoh

Chapter 2

(Wednesday, 10 am)

Bo was still a bit queasy from his early morning wake up call, but he was in his best suit.

**For not feelin well, he sure cleans up nice.**

Bo was sitting on the living room couch, holding down his stomach, and holding back tears, which only one was cooperating.

"Bo, ya ready ta go?" Luke asked, Daisy following him.

"Yeah." Bo replied, wiping his eyes.

Daisy handed him a tissue, and took one for herself.

"Thanks." Bo said, and blew his nose—got another tissue—and wiping his eyes again.

Bo went up to Luke, and whispered in his ear,

"Are you sure it's not my fault?"

"No, Bo, it isn't, I'm sure. It wasn't anyone's fault." Luke explained gently.

"Okay." Bo said.

For the first time in his life, Bo only half-believed his cousin. He thought back to Monday…

(Monday, 2:45pm, Duke Farm)

"Uncle Jesse? UNCLE JESSE?" Bo was calling worriedly.

He couldn't find his uncle anywhere. Bo checked in the barn, and screamed at the sight. Luke came rushing in.

"Bo, what's wrong?" Luke asked, worried.

"Uncle Jesse…." Bo said, and then pointed.

"Go call an ambulance, I'll check for a--." And that's all Luke got out before Bo went running for the CB in the General.

"This is Bo Duke; I need an ambulance out here at the farm." Bo said in the CB mike.

"Bo, this is Ardy, I'm on my way." Ardy, the Duke's friend, who's also an ambulance attendant, replied.

"Thank you so much." Bo said, put the mike back, and went into the barn.

There was a small pool of blood where Uncle Jesse had hit his head. Now, all they could do was wait for the ambulance….

(A/N: Oh no, this don't sound good…push the little 'submit review' button and tell me whatcha think, I need encouragement!)


	3. hospital visit

**I FOUND MY NOTEBOOK! My STUPID brother **

**had it, I don't even wanna know why….**

(Wednesday, 10:30 am, Church)

Luke parked the truck at the church. They had taken the pickup truck so they wouldn't mess up their good clothes climbing out of the General. Luke had to be strong for his younger cousins, and as much as he wanted to break down in sobs, right there, he forced himself not to in front of the other two. "Well, ya ready?" Luke asked the others. "No." they both replied in unison. Me neither, but we gotta." Luke said, and wiped tears from his eyes. Bo saw this, and was slightly taken aback, he couldn't remember the last time he saw Luke cry. But he could understand. Luke was very close to Uncle Jesse, being the first on the farm. Bo kept thinking back to Monday off and on while he was in the church…

(4 pm Monday, hospital)

"Where's Uncle Jesse?" Daisy asked, rushing into the waiting room. She had to finish her shift at the Boar's Nest, on Boss Hogg's orders, but Bo had called Daisy at the bar, and she came over as soon as she could. "He's back there." Luke answered, pointing to Emergency. Daisy sat down, trying to hold back tears. About 10 minutes after Daisy arrived, a Doctor came out. "Is this the Duke family?" he asked. Luke stood up, and went to shake the Doctor's hand and introduce himself. "I'm Luke Duke, these are my cousins Bo and Daisy. How's our Uncle Jesse?" Luke asked. "I'm Dr. Penguama. Mr. Duke is in fair condition. He has a concussion, and he has slipped into a coma. It appears to be a severe blow to the head caused this. Can one of you tell me what happened?" Dr. Penguama asked. "I can." Bo replied. "Okay, son, Bo, is it? You know everything that happened?" Dr. Penguama asked. "Well, I know most of it. Luke and me just got back to the farm, and we were looking for Uncle Jesse. I checked in the barn, and I saw him. He was unconscious, and it looked like he hit his head on the corn feed bin. And there was blood. That's when Luke told me to call an ambulance, and that's about all I know." Bo explained. "Well, that would certainly do it. Thank you for the information. One at a time, for 5-10 minutes each, you may go and see him." Dr. Penguama said. "Thanks, doctor." Luke said. "It's no problem, it's my job. He's in room 213 down the hall on the left." Dr. Penguama directed. "Thank you." Luke said. They shook hands, and Bo and Daisy followed Luke down the hall. "Okay, who wants to go first?" Luke asked. It was quiet a moment, then Bo said "I do." Luke moved out of the way so he could get through. Bo walked in and looked at his Uncle. "This is my fault Uncle Jesse, I should have come home when you told me to." Bo said. "Instead I was out having fun, and you got hurt." Bo said. Bo took uncle jesse's hand and held it for a few minutes. He spoke to him, trying to get him to respond. "Must have been some blow. I'm sorry Uncle Jesse." Bo said. When he was done, Bo carefully gave Uncle Jesse a kiss, and went out to the others. "Who's next?" Bo asked. "Is it alright if I go next?" Daisy asked. "Sure sweetheart." Luke said. Daisy walked in. She saw all the machines and she couldn't take it. She took Uncle Jesse's hand in hers, kissed him, and said "I love you Uncle Jesse, please get better." then left. Bo handed her a tissue when she came out. "Thanks." Daisy said and dabbed at her eyes. "My turn." Luke said. He went in the room, and saw the machines. Luke thought back to when he was 7, and the same machines were connected to his father. Luke's father had died of an alcohol overdose, after he went into a coma. A week later, Luke's mother took a gun to her head after becoming depressed without her husband.

"Hi Uncle Jesse. I never actually thought I'd see you here." Luke said, and took Uncle Jesse's hand. Luke was quiet a moment, and then brushed away a tear he didn't realize was there. He got up and was about to leave, but then he went back over to Jesse's bed, and gave him a kiss, also. "I love you, and you'd better get better. I always listened to your orders, so here's one of mine, it's your turn." Luke then let go of Jesse's hand, and left the room.

"You guys ready?" Luke asked. Bo nodded his head. He understood about Luke's pain, and his father. "I'm ready too." Daisy said. She put her arm around Luke's shoulder, and the three cousins left the hospital. Daisy took Dixie, and Bo and Luke rode the General home. Bo looked over at his cousin, and said "You're sure it's not my fault?" "I'm sure, Bo, it was an accident, we were just having fun like we always do. You didn't know Bo. How would you like fresh beef for dinner?" Luke asked. "I don't want anything." Bo replied.

**(A/N: Poor guys, I'm not sure if I'm gonna like this, leave a review and tell me what ya think…)**


	4. Phone Calls and Funerals

Okay, before I start, I'd like to give a huge thank you to Elenhin for helping me with this chapter. Big

Kudos Cuzin!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Duke boys, Cooter, or anyone from the story. I don't even own Marie

Gustafsson, I'm borrowing her from Elenhin. Thanks again! Also, don't be offended if I screwed up

the accent, I didn't mean it!

(10:30 am, Church)

At 10:30, the service for Uncle Jesse started. Reverend Sgro was ministering the service. He started

the service by telling how Jesse was a devoted Uncle and "Father" to his "kids"; and how he was an

ex-moon shiner and one of the most devoted men in the county. Then, each of the cousins had

something to say.

First, was Luke. He cleared his throat, and then started. "Uncle Jesse brought me into his home

when I was a mere four years old. Ever since, he's been there to take care of me when I was hurt or

sick, to tell me she wasn't the one when a girl left me for some other guy, and for good advice I had

used sooner or later. Uncle Jesse, don't worry, I"ll take care of the farm, Bo and Daisy, everything.

Rest in Peace, Uncle Jesse, we miss ya." Luke finished, then sat back down.

Following Luke was Daisy. She quieted her sobs, then began. "Uncle Jesse, too, brought me into

his home when I was six. It was hard being a single woman in a house full of men after Aunt Lavinia

passed, but I would have never made it without Uncle Jesse." Pausing to sniffle and swallow, she then

continued on. "I was one of the guys ever since I came to live with Uncle Jesse. I learned how to

hunt, fish, and shoot right along side them. It's gonna be hard to go on without ya, and there won't be

a single day that I won't think of ya, even if I live to be 690 and have Dementia, I'll think of ya every

day. Rest Peacefully, Dear Uncle Jesse." Daisy concluded, and sat back down, leaning her head on

Luke's shoulder.

Finally, it was Bo's turn. He put on a brave face, then started. "Uncle Jesse, you wouldn't feel this

way, but it feels like this was a bit my fault. You took me under your wing when I was two, unable to

comprehend that momma an' daddy were really gone. There were many times I didn't listen, or I'd

say, 'Hold on Uncle Jesse, I'll do it in a minute' or 'Can this wait?'. Well, I guess I said it once too

many this time, Uncle Jesse. I'm sorry." Bo hadn't finished, but by then, he broke down, and ran out

of the church. He was followed by Luke, and his girlfriend Marie Gustafsson.

**Marie and her family had recently immigrated from Sweden, and Bo found the young blonde**

** attractive. What else is new?  
**

Bo ran out to a nearby field, where he completely fell apart and started sobbing. Luke knelt next to

him and held him, letting him cry on his shoulder. Marie stood back a bit, giving the boys some space.

After a few minutes, Bo settled down some, although he ended up making himself regurgitate once

more. He then asked Luke, "Why couldn't it have been me?" "Because God wants you here. It was

Uncle Jesse's time to go, the Lord wanted him." Luke explained. "Bo?" Marie asked. "Sorry ya have

ta see me like this." Bo apologized. "Bo is okay. Vhen I vas four, me pappa and I vere in a umm, I

know zis vord..ah, car colleezon, and pappa hurt bad. Pappa pass way day later. Just get car. Pappa

and I vere umm… "close". Know vhat like lose one loved." Marie explained. She bent down and

gave Bo a hug also, then got up. "I liked Unc Jesse, he make me feel home. Miss him dearly. Good

Vishes." Marie said. "Thanks." Bo said, gathering himself together. "I'm ready to go back." Bo told

Luke, who helped him up. "Okay, but first…" Luke said, handing Bo a tissue and pointing to his

mouth. "Oh, thanks." Bo said, then wiped his mouth. Bo shoved the tissue in his pocket, then they

went back into the church. Bo thought about that dreaded night where a simple phone call changed

his whole future…

(Tuesday, 1 am, Duke Farm)

Nobody in the Duke farm had slept. They were all worried about Uncle Jesse. Then, the phone

rang. Luke looked at Bo, who looked back at Luke. They both knew a phone call at one in the

morning could only mean one thing: bad news. "I'll get it." Luke said, getting up and answering the

phone. "Duke farm, Luke speaking." "Luke, this is Dr. Penguama at Tri-County hospital. It seems

that your Uncle's blood pressure has gone up extremely high. He's had a stroke. Is it possible for

someone to get to the hospital?" Dr. Penguama asked. "My cousins and I will be there as soon as we

can." Luke replied. "Okay, I have one question, though. If neccisary, may we put Mr. Duke on life

support?" Dr. Penguama asked. "I don't think Uncle Jesse would want that, if the Lord wants him,

it's his time." Luke replied. "Alright then, thank you. I'll see you soon." Dr. Penguama said as both

men hung up. Luke knocked on Daisy's door, told her to get dressed, he'd explain on the way. Luke

then went to his and Bo's room, and as they dressed, Luke explained everything to Bo. As soon as

they were ready, the Duke Family went to Tri-County Hospital.

**Oh no, what's gonna happen?**

**(A/N: If I get enough reviews, and even if I only get a couple, by morning, I'll post the final**

** chapter, can't wait ta see what y'all think! Now, if ya can read, which ya should be able to, **

**or you wouldn't be doin so great this far, push the button that says 'submit review' ;)) **


	5. Endings

(A/N: Well, y'all have been good to me, through the good, the bad, and the ugly. You'll see the ugly today. No matter what happens (and it's actually not all that bad) please read completely to the end, it gets better!)

(1:00 pm, Wednesday, Duke Farm)

After the service, there was a small gathering at the Duke Farm for the people who attended the funeral to send their condolences to the remaining family. By the looks of it, most of Hazzard, including Boss, was there. After everyone said they condolences and started leaving, things got very quiet. The ones, besides the Dukes, who stayed were Marie and Cooter. Bo had been thinking, then he decided on something. "Hey, y'all, I'm gonna go for a walk, I just need some time to myself." Bo said. "Okay." Luke said, and the others nodded. Bo left the house.

Bo started walking. He knew exactly where he wanted to go. He found himself at the Monongahela bridge. He thought back to that final hospital visit…

(1:36 am, Tuesday, Tri-County Hospital)

When they finally reached the hospital, which felt like the longest drive ever, they hurried inside to Dr. Penguama. Dr. Penguama motioned for the Dukes to come to the conference room. "I need to talk with y'all. We arent' sure if Mr. Duke's gonna make it through the night. His blood pressure dropped down very fast, and he has a labored heart rate. Also, there is a tube connected to help him breathe." Dr. Penguama paused a moment to let it all sink in. "How great of a chance is there of him surviving?" Luke asked softly. "Well, it's very slim to none." Dr. Penguama explained, when suddenly there was a high-pitched noise coming from Jesse's room. "You three can stay here while I see what's wrong." Dr. Penguama said quickly, then left the room.

Ten minutes later, Dr. Penguama came back to the room. "I'm very sorry kids. Mr. Duke's heart quit beating. We tried our best to save him, but luck wasn't with us tonight." Dr. Penguama said gently. Daisy immediately started sobbing. "If you'd like to see him, you can." Dr. Penguama said. Daisy shook her head, along with Bo, who started silently crying. "No thank you, I'll call Chuck and have him come get Uncle Jesse in the morning." **Chuck Behm was the funeral director and mortition of Hazzard County. He had been friends with the Dukes for a very long time. **"Alright, whenever you're ready, you can go ahead and go, I have patients to tend to. Again, I'm terribly sorry." Dr. Penguama said, setting out a box of tissues. The Dukes waited a couple minutes, before finally getting up and leaving one last time.

(Monongahela Bridge)

"Uncle Jesse, it should have been me, not you dead." Bo said. Bo took a deep breath, then jumped, splashing into the icy cold river.

"_AHHHH!" Bo screamed, waking up in his own bed. "What's the matter, Bo?" Luke asked. "Nothing, it was just a dream…I hope." Bo said, then got up out of bed and went to Uncle Jesse's room. He saw Uncle Jesse sleeping in his bed. Bo crossed the room, crawled in bed next to Uncle Jesse like he'd do when he was a kid, and fell peacefully back asleep, after giving The Good Lord above a 'thank you'. _

END

(A/N: If you think that I could write this with dry eyes and a complete heart, you don't know me very well. It was very hard throwing Bo off a bridge that's about a 2 minute drive from my house. Please review with the little BUTTON WITH 'GO' PRINTED ON IT, Elenhin. lol, loves much cuz!)


End file.
